In a different way
by GwenuitHolland
Summary: A one-shot about Rin, Kohaku and Lord Sesshomaru. Rin has a special bond with Lord Sesshomaru, but does that make Kohaku? What is Kohaku to Rin? Please review!


One-shot

Rin, Sesshomaru and Kohaku.

_It is true that in some stories about immortal beings, someone who grew up with this immortal can come to love that person even more through the years, when they become an adult. But what about the immortal being? In this story, a demon lord cared for a young girl since her childhood, but will that stay nothing more than family love?_

**In a different way.**

Rin sat silently on the grass at the edge of her village. She was just about to doze off when Kohaku came to sit next to her. He give a deep sigh and Rin looked surprised at him.

"What's the matter, Kohaku? Are the Demon Slayer-missions not going well?"

"No, that's coming along just fine, it's just that there isn't much going on here around this time of the year. I'm just bored." Rin knew what he was talking about, she as a priestess had nothing to do either. It seemed that the demons behaved themselves when it was autumn.

"Why don't you pay your sister a visit? I know you don't like the crowded atmosphere there, but you could spend some time with Haku. Not only is he named after you, but he also seems to like you. He probably feels crowded himself with three sisters."

"You know that I'm not that good with children." Muttered Kohaku stubbornly. Rin fell silent to think. "I got it!" She said suddenly and clapped her hands together. "Let's go pick some flowers."

"I think I'm too old for that, Rin." Replied Kohaku a bit surprised. Rin smiled at him and moved closer.

"We're both too old for it, but it will cheer you up." Her eyes beamed and she stood up. Kohaku felt uncomfortable and moved away a bit. Rin moved with him. "Come on!" She gripped Kohaku's hand and pulled him onto his feet. Kohaku had no choice but to follow her.

The smell from the flowers sure gave him relaxation, but at the same time he suddenly felt nervous. Was it embarrassment, caused by the childish activity they were doing or was it actually Rin who made him nervous? If that was the case, since when did she make him nervous? Was it suddenly? Kohaku couldn't tell.

"Are you feeling better now, Kohaku?" Rin asked. She was kneeling down and picked flowers for a necklace. She was very skilled with flowers and within a few minutes, she was finished with her necklace. Kohaku nodded only in reply to her question, his head wasn't in that field anymore.

"Did you hear anything from Lord Sesshomaru?" He asked to try a new subject that would free him from his uncomfortable feelings.

"No, but he never really let me know anything. He just comes when he got the time, you see?"

Kohaku nodded again. "Don't you miss him, Rin?"

"Of course, but he never stays longer than a day, if he comes. I just try not to think about it, because that would make it unfair for Lord Sesshomaru. It is good enough that he comes, once in a while." Kohaku smiled. Rin hadn't changed at all. She always thought more about others than about herself. She resembled Lady Kagome in that way. Even when Lady Kikyou was alive and she was close to lose InuYasha's love. She did her best to think about his happiness. Women like Rin and Lady Kagome were destined to be excellent Priestesses.

That Kohaku and Rin were friends, was quite plain, but Sango began to suspect something more on her brother's side. After all, Rin had become a beautiful young woman of the age of 14 and a lot of young men in the village had their eyes fixed on her. But Rin was modest and didn't even notice the difference between an admirer and a friendly companion. Kohaku on the other hand was very sensitive and knew right away when someone wanted to make a pass at her. He often got embarrassed by being in the way and always got away as quickly as he could. But lately, Sango had noticed some irritation in his behavior when he escaped to her household whenever that happened. Sango decided to confront her little brother about her theory.

Kohaku stat down in his sister's and Miroku's house. Miroku was out with the twins, so the house had become a lot quieter. Sango had their youngest daughter Kikou on her lap and Haku was playing silently in the corner. Suddenly Sango smirked at her brother in a unusual teasing way, which he didn't like. He immediately regretted his visit.

"How is Rin doing?" Sango asked and to her satisfaction reacted Kohaku with a blush.

"Good, I think. Like me, she hasn't much to do right now."

"Taken a particular interest in that girl, didn't you Kohaku?" Sango decided to ask him head on.

"What are you saying, sister?" Asked Kohaku with a great uncomforting in his voice.

"You two are more than just friends, are you?" Pushed Sango on.

"No, I think we are." Replied Kohaku in the tone of someone who needed advise. "Rin's heart will always belong to Lord Sesshomaru. And I can easily understand why."

"Isn't he more like a father or an older brother to her?"

"Maybe that was the case when she was eight, but now she has grown deep feelings for him, I can see it in her eyes." Kohaku couldn't look his sister in the eyes anymore and stared at his knees.

"Is uncle ill?"Asked his niece suddenly. When he looked up he saw her look at him a bit puzzled.

"Nothing serious, dear." Replied Sango with an affectionate smile. "Why don't you go and play with your brother? The little girl nodded and started to crawl to her brother. Haku saw this and went over to pick her up.

"Thank you Haku." Smiled Sango.

"Compared To Lord Sesshomaru, I'm nothing." Kohaku continued when his sister had turned her attention to him again. But that wasn't entirely true. Kohaku had become really skilled at his job, in fact, people called him the best Demon Slayer in years. In his appearance, Kohaku had also matured. His freckles had disappeared and his face was more broader now. He wore his hear longer in a low pigtail in his neck. Kohaku had maybe one point: Compared to the other farm boys, he was handsome, but next to Lord Sesshomaru, he was just plain.

**Part 2**

A few days later, Kohaku had the chance to observe Rin's feelings towards Lord Sesshomaru. The Demon Lord came entirely unexpected on an unusual warm autumn day. He went straight to Rin's of course, so Kohaku just learned of his arrival when he wanted to pay her a visit. 'What now?' He asked himself. 'Of course Lord Sesshomaru would know him, but still.' Just when he wanted to leave, cracked the wooden door from Rin's house open.

"Oh Kohaku, I'm glad you have come!" Cried Rin happily. "Lord Sesshomaru has come for a visit."

"Hello sir." Greeted Kohaku with a bow when he saw his former lord. Lord Sesshomaru nodded.

"You are well, Kohaku?" He asked with the usual sense of demand in his voice.

Kohaku nodded, he also had learned to look through that manner and knew that Lord Sesshomaru wouldn't ask him anything, if he didn't want to. "I will leave now." He said, bowed again and then took off. That Rin didn't say anything to make him stay was clear enough. She really wanted to be alone with Lord Sesshomaru.

Rin was happy with her lord's return. She felt bad for not asking Kohaku to stay, like she normally would do. But she really wanted to be with her lord. It was the same as every other meeting between them. Lord Sesshomaru sent Jaken away with A-Un ( he did that recently since a few visits back, when Jaken had crossed the line of annoyance ) and they were the whole day together. Lord Sesshomaru had never been open to anyone, because he simply didn't care to share anything, but he had lost that bit by bit since he met Rin. He even told her some things nowadays.

When they walked alongside the river, a young man around Rin's age had the courage to approach her. He gave a warm smile and asked her if she wanted to try the strawberries from his garden if they were ripe. Rin saw this as randomly kindness and gave him a happy smile when she replied that she would love to try one. When the young man was gone and they walked on, Lord Sesshomaru said suddenly: "You mustn't trust such people."

"Why not, Lord Sesshomaru?" Asked Rin, but her lord only looked at her with a strict in the eyes and Rin could see some concern as well. "Can I trust Kohaku then?" She asked after she had thought about it. Lord Sesshomaru first looked surprised, but then he showed her his kindness again.

"Yes, you may trust Kohaku." He replied.

This time, Lord Sesshomaru stayed longer than expected. It seemed, he had not much to do either. Kohaku kept his distance from them, but kept watching their moves. He didn't meant to spy, but he just had to know what kind of relation they had. He saw more young men, approach Rin, but they took off in horror after seeing one angry glance from Lord Sesshomaru. Why did he care so much about Rin's future? Like Jaken had often pointed out: She was just a human and hadn't done anything to deserve his concern. Not only that, his father had left him and his mother for a mortal human woman. Lord Sesshomaru had always hated humans because of that. Why did he adore Rin so much?

One afternoon, Kohaku had the chance to talk to Rin in private. He didn't really know how to begin, so he decided to ask her directly.

"You care very much for Lord Sesshomaru, don't you Rin?"

"Yes, of course I do, with my whole heart." Kohaku's heart seemed to sank, but did rise a little after he heard what Rin said next. "He is the only one who cared for me when no one did after that tragedy with my parents. Even though I don't disserve it, he looks after me and makes sure I'm save." That was true. Kohaku had even seen Lord Sesshomaru cry when he had thought he lost her.

"Lord Sesshomaru is a good person." Agreed Kohaku. He felt better, she hadn't changed feelings for Lord Sesshomaru in a deeper kind. She still saw him as an older brother or father. Nothing more than that.

"It hurts me though, that he will never allow me to travel with him again, like before. He wants me to stay here." Rin looked really sad.

"It is good though, that he trusts humans enough now to leave you in their care." Tried Kohaku to cheer her up. Then the vision of the young men leaving after seeing Lord Sesshomaru's angry face, came into his head. "Well, except the young men." He added a bit down.

"Well, he does approve you, Kohaku." Rin replied smiling. Kohaku's heart skipped a beat and his face turned deep red. 'Not for long.' Thought Kohaku skeptical. 'Not when he learns I have the same attentions as they do.'

"I only wish." Continued Rin , more to herself. "There would be a reason for me not to need lord Sesshomaru."

'This is my chance!' Thought Kohaku and walked in on her. He took hold of her hand and looked her kindly in her eyes.

"I am not as strong and feared as Lord Sesshomaru and I will never try to surpass him, I respect him too much for that." By now, Rin's eyes were large as she came to understand what was happening. "I dare to bet my life for it that I care as much for you as Lord Sesshomaru, but then in a different way, of course." He finished and smiled at her. Rin only looked him confused in the eyes.

"Different, in what way?" She whispered. Tears were clearly in her voice.

"Don't cry Rin, I don't want to insult Lord Sesshomaru, or anything. I'm just saying that I care about you too, but not as a Father or as a brother."

Rin smiled. "Don't worry, I don't know why I cry. I think I'm so glad to hear that from you, but can you please answer my question? I really want to know how your thoughts of me are different from Lord Sesshomaru's."

Kohaku swallowed and turned red again. "Well, I will be in much pain as Lord Sesshomaru would be if something bad happens to you. But I don't see you as a family member, I see you as the wonderful girl I first met when I was a child and with whom I am now deeply in love." Kohaku let out a deep sigh. He had said it, now he had to wait for her reply.

"I don't really know about other kinds of love." Rin began slowly. "But this intense happy feeling Inside my heart , must mean that I have known the same feelings towards you all this time." Spoken like a real Priestess, Rin ensured Kohaku that she loved him.

As much as she loved Lord Sesshomaru, but than in a different way.

_It is true that in some stories about immortal beings, someone who grew up with this immortal can come to love that person even more through the years, when they become an adult. But not in this story, Rin's love stayed the same, but it will never disappear. _

-The End-

**AN: To be honest I didn't know with whom I would make Rin fall in love with for a long time, but I think this was the best solution. For the people who do not know me yet: I try to avoid out of characters as much as possible! I hope you all liked it and please review!**


End file.
